ABSTRACT ? CORE B Core B supports the program project in two major areas: (1) Biostatisticians in this core provide statistical support to all of the research projects. This support includes all phases of study design and protocol development, study conduct, and the analysis and reporting of results, for both clinical and preclinical studies. (2) The core supports a centralized patient database (referred to as Gateway) for FHCRC transplant studies. Staff of the core support connectivity between the central patient database and other data sources, such as the nonmyeloablative transplant database. A centralized database for canine studies is also supported by the core.